Age is Just a Number
by Ceud mile failte
Summary: He was younger by quite a significant amount. It was something which I never expected to happen. I mean what 21 year old who is just trying to get by working a part time job and going to school expects to fall head over heels for a smart ass 19 year old who she works with? I didn't that was for sure.
1. An Introduction to everything

**So I know that I haven't updated Movie Night in a VERY long time and I'm so sorry for that. I just am waiting to find out about my saved documents. In the meantime this is another story I've been working on. It's a Sam and Rachel story, both of them are OOC and it's an AU story. It's not based on anything in particular (though I do work at a place which sells televisions, just not Best Buy, and I did have the exact same experience I wrote Rachel having with a customer. My female manager did throw him out of the story which was AWSOME!) Anyway I don't own Glee or anything related to it. **

He was younger by quite a significant amount. It was something which I never expected to happen. I mean what 21 year old who is just trying to get by working a part time job and going to school expects to fall head over heels for a smart ass 19 year old who she works with? I didn't that was for sure. My name? Well that my friends is Rachel Barbra Berry or Rach for short. I'm sure you are quite confused as to what is going on here. Well long story short I have fallen in love with 19 year old cocky asshole Sam Evans. We work together at our local Best Buy. I sell televisions and he works in computers. What makes this whole situation even weirder is I usual go for the clean cut preppy boys. Sam is not that guy. He has his ears gaged, a 1inch gage to be exact. He also has longer, shaggy, Justin Bieber esc hair, and a body full of tattoos. However, despite his rough appearance he is seriously the sweetest guy you will ever meet. I suppose I should give you some background; might be helpful.

Sam and I started working at Best Buy at the same time, May. I never honestly knew him as he was in the training group behind mine. In fact I didn't even know his name for the longest time. However, he always seemed to want to be my friend. It started off with him just yelling hi best friend across the store at me. From there it continued on into us having full conversations (once I learned his name). Then one day I had an asshole customer who informed me since I was a woman I knew nothing.

_Flashback_

"_Hello there what brings you into Best Buy?" I asked my nicest retail smile on. I was genuinely having a good day so it wasn't even faked. _

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for a television." He said being quite short with me to start out with._

"_Oh well have you done any research or seen anything you liked?" I asked beginning the list of questions which I had to ask._

"_Like you would be able to help me if I didn't. What do you know?" He said starting to raise his voice._

"_Actually sir I know quite a bit. I'm trained to be back here. I can answer any question which you might have." I smiled. _

"_Okay fine what's the difference between LED, LCD, and Plasma?" He grumbled._

"_Well," I started to explain. He stood there listening to me with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, and at the end of it he spoke his mind. _

"_You are such an idiot. I mean why would they have you back here." He yelled. One of my co-workers who happened to be my best friend came over. _

"_What seems to be the problem?" Noah or as everyone else called him Puck asked. _

"_Nothing your coworker here just doesn't know what she is talking about, maybe you can help me." The guy asked Puck the same questions he had asked me. Puck gave the exact same answer I did. "About time someone knew what they were talking about." _

"_Sir I said the exact same thing." I tried explaining and he went off. _

"_No you didn't how could you, you are just an ignorant idiotic woman! You know nothing about electronics and how dare you talk to me in that way!" He was screaming and an inch away from my face. He had also drawn in the attention of the whole store. I had associates from other departments staring. Sam had been back there helping us out because we were crowded. "So you know what you stupid little bitch stop talking cause nothing you say is right. You should be barefoot and pregnant at home. NOT HERE!" Oh I had so much I could say but I was upset and angry and didn't want to lose my job. _

"_Excuse me sir, Noah will take over." I said stern faced and walked away. I was speed walking to our break room without running. While I was walking I heard Sam go off._

"_Dude I don't know who you think you are but you don't talk to anyone like that ESPECIALLY not my friends. Get out we don't want your service!" Sam yelled._

"_Yeah well I want to talk to your manager!" The guy yelled back._

"_Alright with me. She's right at the front of the store staring at the guy making an ass out of himself have you seen him? OH WAIT! It's you!" Sam was still yelling loud enough I could hear him half way through the store. The guy stormed off towards the manager Sue with Sam hot on his tails. _

"_Oh great! I want to speak to a male." The guy yelled when he came up to Sue._

"_Well sir that's just too bad. I am the store general manger. So anything you have to say you can say to me." Sue said unfazed. "Now what seems to be the problem?_

"_You associate here told me to leave the store. I am a paying customer and I will not be spoken to like that!" The guy yelled fuming. I was still able to hear all this because Sam had pressed down the button for our intercom system which we wear ear buds for. _

"_Sam is that true?" Sue asked._

"_Yeah Sue but you should have heard what he said to Rachel." Sam defended._

"_Oh I heard just need to entertain this assholes delusion. There was a resounding gasp throughout the store. The guy was fuming. _

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!?" He bellowed. _

"_I just did now get out of my store before I make you leave." Sue said keeping her composure and pointing towards the door. I was in our break room at this point. I was balling my eyes. I shouldn't have let the guy get to me but he did. Just something about being screamed at in front of a store full of people, well it was upsetting. At this point Sam let go of the talkie. I was just sitting on the couch crying when I heard the door open. I was expecting to see Sue or Noah. I was surprised when I looked up to see Sam. _

"_Oh Rachel please don't cry that asshole isn't worth it." Sam sighed seeing me. _

"_I'm sorry I…just…. It was just humiliating and degrading. I've never been spoken to like that." I cried. _

"_Rach," Sam said wrapping me in a hug. I lost it and began crying into his shoulder. He just sat there rubbing my back. "Seriously Rach it was, he was, dude was a dick." We stood there for a few more minutes before I heard the door open reveal Sue. _

"_Alright Bieberlicious I'll take it from here." Sue said. Sue took me aside._

_End Flashback_

That's where it all began. From that point on we continually text each other, and I got to know him so much better. We would text on a regular basis it was kind of nice. Only thing is I was only able to get to see him on weekends. He went to school in Akron for graphic design and it was too far of a drive for a daily commute. I enjoyed talking to him immensely and it seemed as though he enjoyed talking to me as well.

**So that's it for now, let me know what you think :D**


	2. Finn Hudson: Stalker Extraordinaire

**Hello again, I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and for the one review I did get. Here is the next chapter it is just more explanation. I really hate this one though because I feel like it is very jumpy and not my best work. So please don't judge the story on this chapter, I only posted it because I figured Rachel's background needs to be given ( mainly her relationship with Finn in this story)**

So I suppose I should tell you a bit more about my own life eh? Well where to begin. Me personally I'm 21 years old as I stated before. I'm on the shorter side and I have extremely long legs. My hair is chocolate brown, long, and naturally curly and I have bangs which go to right above my eye. My eyes are also chocolate brown guess you could say I'm pretty though I've never really thought it. I also have a rather large nose (somehow it works on me.) I have a few tattoos, three to be exact. I have a group of seven different colored stars behind my right ear and I have dream written in black cursive on my wrist with colored fireworks surrounding it. My last tattoo is on my left side, this one means the most to me; it is a set of dog tags wrapped around a Celtic cross. These are for my best friend Robby who is serving overseas in Afghanistan (more about him later though) Rob's name is on the dog tags. Rob has a set of gold stars next to the Broadway masks with my initials on it. They aren't too large but I love them. I'm currently going to school in New York studying criminal justice with a minor in theater. It's a weird combination but I promised my daddies I would have a serious major if I could have a minor which focused on what I wanted. It was going to take me two extra years, but I personally thought it was well worth it. I love both parts about the degree I'm earning. Oh yes I did say daddies earlier because I have two gay dads. What else… well I've been working at Best Buy for about a year now. As I stated I sell televisions and I'm pretty good at it, though I hate it. Actually no that's a lie; I'm amazing at selling televisions. I average over 800 an hour and I've been number one in the district for a while now. My ex who works with me gets super angry about it, it kind of makes me laugh.

Onto the next thing in my life you may need to know about to understand the rest of this story. That thing is Finn Hudson, my ex-boyfriend. We only dated for a short period of time, about half a year, but that was enough for him to get obsessed. Things were nice with Finn in the beginning, but we never had an actual commitment. He refused to give us a title. I got tired of waiting and moved on. Finn reacted by getting extremely intoxicated the next day, calling me every name under the sun, and just being an all-around douche bag. This happened on more than one occasion, and he couldn't figure out why I wouldn't drop everything to be with him again. Then came the obsession, and since we work together it was just wondrous! Sarcasm completely intended there. Every single male I became friends with, I was automatically sleeping with according to Finn. Sadly this happened twice with work guys alone (and those were the only ones he found out about).

The first time it happened was with Mike Chang. On the night I told Finn I was done waiting Mike and I hooked up. It was just that and neither of us had feelings for one another. The hooking up thing happened one more time before Mike discovered he had feelings for our friend Brittany which was fine by me except Finn stepped in. Before Mike and Brittany ever started dating they had a weird sort of relationship going on. One night when Brittany was drunk at the bar she freaked out and refused to talk to Mike for some reason. After I pulled her aside she finally admitted that Finn had told her I had feelings for Mike. It was quite literally a facepalm moment, and we quickly cleared it up. That was the day that Mike almost punched Finn in the face. I wish I could say this was the only time that it happened, but sadly it was not.

The next time it happened was with Puck. Puck and I got along really well, and I considered him a good work friend nothing more honestly. I mean we would flirt but that was usually it and we both knew it meant nothing. Finn didn't see it that way. In fact one day when I was walking home from class he ambushed me on the subject.

_Flashback_

_I was walking back from class when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see Finn jogging to catch up with me. I sighed and turned around._

"_Yes Finn?" I asked._

"_Why have you been avoiding my calls and texts and me?!" Finn demanded._

"_I told you Finn after everything that happened with you getting drunk and the Mike thing I need my space." I tried explaining._

"_Don't lie to me I know you and Puck are sleeping together." Finn yelled_

"_What?!" I choked out barely containing my laughter. "Finn you are ridiculous! No Puck and I are not hooking up. Did you forget he is basically married?" _

"_Don't lie to me Rachel!" He yelled. "You and Puck are fucking just admit it. You've replaced me with him." _

_I just shook my head and walked away he really wasn't worth arguing with to be honest. Later that night as I was sitting in my apartment I received a text from Finn. _

_New Message Finn Hudson: I've informed Puck's girlfriend about your infidelity she deserves to know all about you two! _

_I grumbled to myself and then immediately got a hold of Puck to inform him what happened. It took about half an hour of me convincing Puck's girlfriend that we weren't sleeping together and that we never had and never will to stop her from throwing him out of the house. Puck actually punched Finn for his little stunt, and nearly got fired from work, but talked his way out of it. _

_Finn was creepy obsessive about things when it came to me. The whole thing with Puck was the final straw and I just refused to talk to him. However, he was still good friends with my roommate Quinn. I was trying to behave myself when he came over but my door was always locked because he had a habit of trying to crawl into bed with me despite me kicking him out. It was creepy and I was to the point where my next step would be a restraining order. Long story short Finn was my creepy obsessive ex who couldn't get over me, and who attempted to ruin anything he thought was me trying to start a new relationship. IT SUCKED!_


	3. Muddin'

**Oh hi guys, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so….did I mention so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I honestly lost my desire to write any stories really. Now however it is back on track and hopefully I will keep going until I finish this story. I also have a chapter coming for Movie Night; I just have to type it up! Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed I really appreciate any positive feedback seeing the last couple reviews I got is actually what made me decide to write again. So seriously thank you. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I really really like the ending :)**

Alright so now that I've gone off on that little tangent back to my everyday life,

Twas the night before Christmas… Oh wait I'm Jewish, it was Friday around noon and I was walking into work for my shift. I walked in the door to the store and into our break room going to put my purse in one of the lockers. As I was leaning over the door burst open and in charged a very overzealous Sam.

"RACHEL! RACHEL! GUESS WHAT!" Sam said jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked laughing at his behavior.

"I got hired onto geek squad! No more computers!" He cheered.

"Awe that's awesome sweetie! I'm glad for you!" I smiled.

"Yeah it's awesome!" He yelled picking me up and twirling me around he then stopped and put me back down, "sorry I got a little ahead of myself," he smiled shyly.

"It is fine," I laughed. "You were excited."

"But yah it's awesome! What are you doing tonight?" He asked

"Well I work until eight but after that absolutely nothing. Why what's up?" I asked.

"Would you like to come over and play video games at my house?" Sam asked.

I laughed, "Sam I can't really play video games."

"I'll teach you! I'm an expert at Call of Duty and Halo!" Sam smiled with pride.

"Alright I'll change after work and then I'll be over. Where do you live?" I asked.

"6365 Adulate Road," Sam answered.

"Really no way that's right down the road from me. I could walk if I wanted to I laughed. Well it would take about 30 minutes but still." I laughed.

"Sweet, I'll see you tonight. I'd better get back on the floor before Beiste gets mad at me." He laughed. "Send me a text when you get out of work." He walked out the door and back onto the floor. I followed shortly after heading to the back of the store and to my department. I was greeted by Finn who immediately tried to pick up a conversation with me.

"Hey Rach, how come you won't even look at me?" Finn asked like it was the most normal question in the world. I just stared at him. I mean what normal grown male said that. I mean what next why don't you even look at me when we make love. Dear god this boy was a sissy.

"Finn enough, we are at work it does not need to be brought up here." I said dismissively.

"Fine what are you doing after work tonight?" He asked.  
"I have plans sorry." I stated trying to remain aloof. He really didn't need to know about my plans with Sam. They honestly weren't any of his business and he would over react.

"Why won't you telling me what you are doing?! What are you hiding from me?" Finn said his voice starting to rise.

"Oh dear god Finn, 1. I'm not hiding anything from you, you aren't my boyfriend therefore I don't need to tell you anything. 2. We aren't even really friends so you demanding to know anything really does not matter to me. 3. Stop bringing this up at work. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go ask Emma if I can work customer service until you go home. I'd rather be up there then anywhere near you." I told him point blank then walked away before he had any time to react. I was allowed to work customer service for the day since they were down a person anyway. The rest of the day went off pretty well and I was able to enjoy it without having Finn there constantly bugging me. I went home and changed out of my uniform before messaging Sam that I was on my way, and he answered sending me his address again. It took about ten minutes for me to get there, and he greeted me in the driveway.

"We aren't playing video games yet." Sam told me as I got out of the car. He looked me up and down pausing at my shoes. I was confused I was wearing ballet flats, jeans, and a plain t shirt. "What size shoes do you wear?" He asked.

"Umm size seven, why?" I asked confused.

"Well you really can't go mudding in a pair of ballet flats can you? You can borrow my sister's boots." Sam smiled disappearing into the house and leaving me standing there staring. He popped his head back out after a few minutes. "I thought you were behind me. Are you coming in?" He laughed.

"Oh, umm, yeah sure." I said moving towards the house following him in. I followed him through his kitchen and down a hallway. We stopped at a room which I assumed was his bedroom.

"Have a seat on the bed. I'll be back in a second. I'm going to steal my sister's boots for you to borrow. Take your pick of the sweatshirts in the closet." Sam said disappearing down the hall. I grabbed the first sweatshirt I saw which must have been one of his from high school. I threw it on over my t-shirt just as he returned with a pair of timberland work boots. "You might as well use these. My sister doesn't do anything that has any chance of breaking a nail." Sam laughed handing the boots to me. I took off my flats and took the socks he threw at me putting both those on my feet. We then headed out to his backyard and into his garage. I was shocked to see all the quads in there. The dude owned like 30….okay maybe it was more like 7 but still.

"Wow…. I take it you ride a lot?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah I actually race quads and dirt bikes." Sam said laughing at the look on my face. "So you want to ride with me, or do you think you can handle your own?"

"Well I've only ever ridden on my own a few times. Once I flipped it while my uncle was riding with me, and another time I almost ran into an electric fence which was on," I laughed. Little did he know those were the first two times I had ever been on a quad. I've since gotten a 1000 times better. I actually go along with Noah when he races his. I wonder how the two of them hadn't run into each other yet. "I think I'll give it another try." I shrugged.

"Alright well please be careful, I really don't want to have to take you to the emergency room. That's really not my idea of a fun night." He laughed.

"I'll try and avoid causing myself or you any physical damage." We both walked into the garage and I got on the quad he directed me to. I felt at home behind it. I seriously loved riding them it was such a release. We pulled them out of the garage and to the back of his house where I saw he had a giant dirt track. I smiled to myself as I thought of a plan. "Hey Sam wanna race?" I asked.

"Oh come on Rach that's not fair. I race for a living and you've only ever ridden a few times." Sam said shocked I would even ask that.

"What are you afraid of being beat by a girl?" I laughed.

"Psh no of course not if you want to race fine, let's race." Sam said getting serious on me. We both pulled up to the beginning of the track.

"3 laps, first one across the finish line is the winner?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Alright go on three; one, two, three!" Sam yelled and we took off. I pulled out in front of him with ease. I continued the race and he only pulled ahead of me once, but I quickly returned to the lead. When we finally crossed the finish line I stopped the quad and took my helmet off smiling at him. "You hustled me Berry!" Sam said flabbergasted, "you freaking hustled me!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You fell for it because I'm a girl and you assumed I couldn't ride!" I laughed at the look on his face.

"God you suck princess!" Sam yelled giving me a slight push which was meant to be perfectly playful. I however stumbled backwards a bit and lost my footing. I began to fall and eventually ended up in the giant mud puddle which was in the center of the track. "OH MY GOD Rachel are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…just a little dirty." I answered.

"Okay good because that was fucking hilarious. You should see yourself!" Sam busted out laughing.

"Oh shut up douche and help me out of here." I said pretending to be frustrated.

"Fine, fine I suppose I could do that!" Sam said starting down the hill still laughing. He held out his hand to help me out, but I did the stereotypical thing and pulled him into the puddle with me. I however didn't think this one through because he landed on top of me.

"Oaf," I sighed but started laughing.

"I'm assuming that was meant to get me just as muddy as you?" Sam asked laughing.

"Yeah didn't work so well. I think I blocked all of the mud from hitting you," I laughed as well. We continued laughing for a while until Sam stopped and just started staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I joked knowing full well it was covered in mud.

"Yeah my lips are." Sam stated bluntly.

"What…." I was cut off by Sam's lips crashing against mine. IT. WAS. AWESOME. Like fireworks on a random day awesome, or getting a sale with a bunch of services and geek squad on it awesome. Okay well you all probably don't know what that feels like but it is amazing. Just like this kiss. It continued on for quite a while as we began moving our hands on each other's bodies. I'm not sure how long it was before we finally pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you." Sam confessed.

"Well I'm glad you finally got the courage because that was awesome." I admitted.

"We should probably get out of the mud and get a shower." Sam stated.

"Okay but I have something I want to do first." As I was saying this I flipped us over so he was the one in the mud. We were now both covered in it.

"Now I really need the shower," He laughed.

"Yeah it might help but I think we need some pictures first," I giggled.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Sam answered. We took a few cute ones which I would have to put on Facebook later. However my favorite was when Sam kissed me again out of the blue and caught it on camera. It was adorable even though we were covered in mud.


	4. Happy Dancing

**Hey everyone so I kinda got back into my groove, so to speak, with this story. I have another chapter half written on paper, but I have a couple of school assignments to finish first. So I should have it up before the end of the week but no promises. Thanks for the reviews and favorites :) I really appreciate them. **

So it had been a week since our epic mud kiss, and Sam and I had been talking a lot. After the kiss we went in and got hosed off in the back yard by his mom because she didn't want mud all over her house, and then we took actual showers. Once we were clean and mud free Sam lent me a t shirt and his mom grabbed me a pair of his sister's shorts to wear, and we settled into watch a movie. All and all it was a great night.

Anyway back to where I was it had been a week since our….was it a first date? I guess you could call it that. Sam and I talked all the time though our schedules hadn't allowed us to get together again other than seeing one another at work. That Friday when I came in I saw the last thing I expected. Sam was sitting in our break room joking around with some of our coworkers. I walked in and just kind of stared at him for a while, and then it finally hit me.

"Your gages are gone." I stated.

"Yeah I figured it was about time to grow up and be a big kid. I'm probably going to have to have surgery to close them up thought. I'm talking to the doctor about it now." Sam explained. "You don't like it?"

"No I was just surprised. I mean the giant hole in your ear is kind of weird looking," I laughed.

"Haha Ray you are so funny." Sam deadpanned.

"Oh shush you." I sat down. I still had a good ten minutes until I had to be clocked on for the day.

"I saw the pictures of you two on Facebook," April who was like the mom of the store began, "is something going on with you two?" She asked.

"Kind of," Sam stated. "That was basically like our first date. We've both been too busy for the second one though." Sam finished frowning.

"Well I approve!" April laughed. "You two are adorable."

"Thanks April. I should probably get out on the floor enjoy your lunches." I said as I was walking out the break room door. I walked back to home theater with a smile on my face. It disappeared quickly as Noah came up to me.

"So fair warning Finn is on a rampage. He is complaining about pictures of you and the new asshole with the emo hair and shit on Facebook?" Noah asked confused.

"Yeah Sam and I went mudding and we took pictures together afterwards. It's not really any of his business." I stated bluntly.

"You may want to tell him that. He is under the impression you two are on a break and you are cheating on him." Noah said.

"Jesus fucking Christ he is such a girl! I mean seriously he needs to grow a pair." I grumbled.

"I agree and here he comes." Noah whispered.

"Rachel I need to talk to you immediately!" Finn ordered.

"Yea…no we're at work I'm not playing your stupid games here." I said walking away.

"Don't fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to you Rachel!" He screamed attracting the attention of about half the people in the store.

"Finn I said not here. I will talk to you after work if you insist on talking." I whisper yelled still attempting to walk away, but he just kept following me.

"NO we are talking now. How dare you cheat on me with that emo fuck and then post it all over Facebook! I would never do that to you ever!" Finn continued yelling.

"Finn we aren't together. We haven't been in months." I stated calmly. "And Sam isn't an emo fuck."

"Oh sure defend him! Did you fuck him already too?" Finn screamed.

"Finn you need to stop and calm down before you do something you will regret." I said in a calm voice attempting to get him to chill out. It didn't work.

"What like this!?" He screamed while charging for me. I wasn't honestly sure what he was planning on doing, but thankfully Noah was still around and acted quickly coming between us. At the same time my supervisor Emma and my manager Schue came over.

"Finn office now!" Schue ordered. "We need to have a word!" Finn reluctantly followed, and by reluctantly I mean he was dragged in there by Noah.

"Rachel are you okay?!" Emma asked concerned. "What happened?"

"He got super upset because Sam and I had a date. Finn didn't think that he and I were broken up." I said still shocked about what had happened.  
Emma hugged me. "I'm going to go see what is happening up there. If you need anything do not hesitate to call me on the walkie okay?" She walked towards the office, and I went back to work. About an hour or so later police showed up to escort Finn off the premises. One of the officers came back and asked me if I wanted to press charges or file a restraining order.

"No that's okay. I think it will be fine." Work continued on without any other problems and around closing time my phone rang signaling I had a text message.

Text from Sam: Hey lady you want to catch a movie tonight?  
Re: Sure sounds good what did you have in mind?  
Text from Sam: How about Hotel Transylvania? It looks cute plus it is like two weeks away from Halloween so we should get into the spirit of the season lol.  
Re: Sounds good. I'll meet you there after work? I just gotta grab a change of clothes out of my car first.  
Text from Sam: See you then.

Well this night was going to turn out to be great after all. I finished closing my department while smiling to myself. Noah walked up to me and started busting my balls, as he would say, about it. "What are you smiling about midget?" He asked laughing.

"None of your business!" I returned.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big brother?! See if I take you to my next race meanie." Noah hmphed trying to act offended. We've known each other since pre-k and our families were super close. Like I said he taught me how to ride.

"Yeah you wouldn't do that because then you would be stuck alone with Jake, Marley, and Sarah. So then you would either get to watch Jake and Marley make out or listen to Sarah talk about New Directions." I said calling his bluff.

"Okay you got me there, but would this super smile have anything to do with a certain trouty mouth blonde boy who works in computer?" Noah asked laughing.

"Yes what's it to you?" I asked.

"Just have fun, be safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do….scratch that don't do anything that Sarah wouldn't do!" Puck said back peddling.

"I won't be stupid Noah but thank you." I laughed. We finished closing and finally were able to leave. I got changed into a pair of boot cut jeans, brown clogs, and a navy blue and grey cardigan before heading over to meet Sam. When I got there he was already waiting in the lobby with the tickets. Upon seeing me he smiled really big.

"You look awesome Ray." He stated giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Let's go see the movie girl!" Sam stated. We headed into the movie which was adorable. Afterwards we walked out to our cars hand in hand. Sam walked me to my car. "So Ray I have a question for you." Sam started.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes of course!" I said…well kinda shouted. He just smiled and kissed me.

"Text me when you get home?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Have a great night." He said as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I started happy dancing. I guess I went a little bit longer than I thought because he drove by in his truck, and I just kinda stopped as he smiled at me. Shortly after I got into my car I received a text message.

Message from Sam: We're you just happy dancing?

Re: No…

Message from Sam: You so were.

Re: Maybe I was lol?

Message from Sam: It's okay I happy danced too ;).

Re: Stop texting you are driving lol.

I smiled to myself as I got into my car and drove home. I messaged him as I was getting out of the car to let him know that I was home. As I walked in my door I was ambushed by my roommate.

"So how was your date?" Santana smirked from the couch where she was cuddled up with her girlfriend Brittany.

"It was awesome." I smiled.

"Oh really now?" She asked.

"Let's just put it this way it ended in kiss and a happy dance." I laughed. Santana just smiled and turned back to the show she was watching with Brittany. I grabbed my laptop and joined them. As I logged onto Facebook I noticed I had a couple notifications. I clicked on them and saw it was a relationship request from Sam. I approved it and smiled to myself. It didn't take long for the likes and comments to come in.

**Sam Evans **is now in a relationship with **Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**Will Schuster, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, **and 10 others like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Called it!

**Emma Pillsbury: **Congrats you too!

**April Rhodes: **Aww I love the work love!

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Santana you are sitting right next to me lol.

**Santana Lopez: **So what are you gonna do about it midget!

**Sam Evans: **Ladies, Ladies no fighting lol.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **They are currently rolling around on the floor in a cat fight.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **And I'm missing it! WHAT THE HELL!

**Sam Evans: **I am too! I'll race you there Puck!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hell yes!


	5. My Girl

**So I went back to re-read a few of my previous chapters. I realized I wrote Mike and Brittany together. I didn't mean to. Just to clear up a few things Santana and Brittany are together, and in chapter two replace Brittany with Tina. Essentially I forgot about the entire chapter soooooo we'll say that Rachel had enough of Quinn and Finn's friendship and she moved out of the apartment she shared with Quinn, and into one with Santana. Also Puck and his girlfriend broke up, and Rachel and Puck have been best friends forever. I think that about sums it up for fixes on my mistakes. Sorry I can't believe I did that! I hate it when other people do, so yeah irony. Enjoy and thanks for waiting for the chapter. I've got the one after this almost finished so it'll only be a few days before it is uploaded. I'll try and keep up regular updates until the end, but no guarantee. Thank you all so much for reading. **

Sam and I had been going strong for a few weeks, and it was quite nice. He got along with all my friends, especially Santana which was a hard task to accomplish. I was happy.

Currently I was sitting in Noah's garage with his brother Jake and Marley, his brother's girlfriend. Oh yeah Noah was there too. Noah was working on his current dirt bike; he had a race in about a week. I would be attending I was always on Noah's pit crew.

"So Noah going to Kurt's party?" I asked.

"Yeah most likely. You?" He returned.

"Sure am," I smiled.

"Won't this be your first night out with a certain big lipped boyfriend?" Marley pondered smirking.

"It will." I sighed. Like I said I was extremely happy with where I was.

"Any cute couple costumes?" Marley asked.

"Nope we already had our costumes picked out when we started dating." I answered.

"Ahh what's your costume then Ray?" Marley stated.

"I'm going as the best Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle out there." I stated.

"Oh so Raphael?" Jake added.

"What?" I blanched. "Umm no clearly you are you hit your head or something. Michelangelo is by far the best Turtle, and he is the one I am going as."

"No way red is always the best, just like the red ranger was the best. He was always the best especially in the original rangers!" Jake countered.

"Umm no. Your opinion, while everyone is entitled to one, is extremely flawed." I started.

"Oh great you got her started Jake." Noah groaned.

"This has happened before?" Marley asked wide eyed.

"Yeah she adores her shows like the Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles and she is very well informed." Noah explained. "She and Sam are perfect for one another. They can argue about shows like that for hours."

"Oh..." Marley said confused.

"Okay first all the green ranger is by far the best. He is an amazing man. He knows all about karate, and he started out evil. He was able to overcome Rita Repulsa in order to become good. After that he became the unofficial leader of the Power Rangers quickly overshadowing the red ranger. The original red ranger ditched them, and was replaced. The green ranger stayed with them throughout it all, even returning to help later generations of rangers. Not to mention he died! The green ranger actually died, but came back to life as the white ranger. And to finish it all off he got the girl. Not just any girl, but the hot gymnast. So do you really wanna argue with me that the red ranger is the best? Not to mention he is a seriously good looking MMA fighter, and is ripped as fuck, and a close family friend." I ranted. Jake just stood there with his mouth dropped. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry Jake you don't argue with Rachel. She would make an excellent lawyer." Noah laughed.

"Wait you know the green power ranger?!" Jake stated his eyes remaining wide.

"Yup my daddies know his dad. I knew him when he was a power ranger. I got to see them filming all the time when I was younger. He was always like a cool older brother to me," I explained.

"That's like every child's dream do you realize how awesome that is Ray?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I do. So Noah what are you going as?" I asked.

"I'm probably just going in my jeans and t-shirt." Noah shrugged.

"Nope that's not happening while I'm around. We're going shopping." I stated grabbing Noah's hand and dragging him to my jeep. "Jake and Marley are you guys coming?"

"Sure why not." Jake answered running after us and jumping into the back if my jeep. I seriously loved my car. It was my present for my 21st birthday from my daddies. It was a 2013 Jeep Wrangler in bright blue. It was an amazing car and honestly it was the car of my dreams. Anyway back to the present. We had spent the past four hours trying to find a good costume for Noah, but nothing was working. None of them suited his personality. We were all losing hope; especially Noah. That's when the idea hit me.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed.

"You've got what?" Marley questioned.

"The idea for his costume. You should be the old spice man. I mean sure it's a little outdated, but you can pull it off. I can sew a towel to a pair of shorts that way you are not technically naked. Plus you get to walk around without a shirt all night." I explained.

"Yes Rach I love it!" Puck laughed. We raced back to his house and spent the next hour getting Noah's costume ready. He looked awesome. He was carrying around an Old Spice bottle around to really seal the deal. I had finally finished around six o'clock, and was shocked to see how late it was. I was supposed to be to Kurt's place around 8:30 and it was an hour drive. Not to mention I had to pick up Santana, Britt, and Sam. I finally pulled into my apartment's parking lot about 6:30. Santana ambushed me as soon as I walked into the door.

"Where the hell have you been Berry, we are going to be late! I don't do late!" Santana challenged.

"Yeah since when don't you like to be late?" I questioned eyebrows raised. "In fact Santana you have never been on time in your entire life."

"So what's your point?" Santana asked not going anywhere else with the conversation.

"Did you let Britt know we were going to be a little late?" I asked.

"No actually I just texted her and told her to meet us here." Santana commented.

"Oh good idea," I answered pulling out my phone to text Sam telling him to meet us here. He agreed and I decided to go and get ready. I curled my hair into ringlet curls and wore light eye make-up. I also threw on red lipstick. Next step was to throw on my costume which was on the skimpy side. I was super glad that it was exceptionally warm for October. My final step was to throw on my bright orange boots which matched the outfit perfectly. I walked into the living room when I realized Santana still wasn't ready.

"How am I still ready before you San?" I laughed yelling down the hallway. Santana appeared out of her bathroom. She had the majority of her costume on with the exception of her hat. She was going as the mad hatter and her girlfriend Brittany was going to be Alice.

"Hey it takes time to look this lestastic!" Santana yelled.

"Did you just make up that word?" I asked laughing hysterically.

"Maybe I did. I'm almost ready I just need to finish straightening my hair." Santana added as the downstairs buzzer rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Hey it's Britt and I let us in!" I heard Sam's voice.

"Sure thing see you guys in a few." I answered pressing the buzzer to let them up.

"San they are here let's get moving." I yelled down the hallway.

"I'm ready I'm ready sheesh woman." Santana answer walking into the room at the same time Britt and Sam walked in the door. Brittany looked adorable in her Alice costume, and I was surprised when I saw Sam was dressed up as Leonardo from the ninja turtles.

"Awe babe I thought you already had a Greek warrior costume picked out?" I questioned.

"I did but I wanted to match you, and the ninja turtles are awesome!" He laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay newlyweds let's get in the car." Santana interrupted.

We arrived and were having a great time. I'd been there for about half an hour before I even saw Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. Blaine had on a peacock costume while Kurt was dressed up as Katy Perry. It was odd but they pulled it off. Blaine had a not so secret obsession with the pop singer, and we all loved to torment him on it. He worked in the warehouse while Kurt worked in Geek Squad. They were an adorable couple.

"Rachel I love it two hot turtles! You look adorable!" Kurt yelled.

"Hi sweetie I love the costume!" I laughed back hugging him. While I was giving him a hug he whispered something in my ear.

"I'm sorry hun I tried to get Finn to leave, but he refused. He is brooding in his room about everything so he may not come down, but just in case I figured I'd warn you."

"Thanks I'll keep an eye out." I smiled. Sam appeared at my side.

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe." Sam said.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will." Kurt smiled. We continued on in the party and I was having a blast. Noah's costume was a hit as well. The guys were currently in the garage having some kind of contest involving beer I honestly wasn't sure what. I was making my way back into the garage after saying hi to some other coworkers. I saw Finn leaving the house, and I moved towards my destination hoping he wouldn't see me. I had no such luck. Finn cornered me up against the fence.

"Rachel why don't you love me anymore?" Finn slurred.

"Because Finn we've been broken up for almost six months ago, and you've been stalking me ever since." I explained attempting to move past him. He had other ideas though as he put his arms on either side of me effectively blocking my escape.

"I don't believe you. I think you still love me and you being with Sam is just a rebound. You'll be mine again soon." Finn said leaning in towards my lips. "I want you to kiss me to prove that you don't like me."

"I'm not kissing you Finn. I'm with Sam." I grumbled.

"Like hell you aren't if I make you." Finn growled leaning into me even more. I lifted up my leg and kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain but didn't move his arms. He then got an evil smirk on his face and moved my arms so they were pinned above my head, and moved his leg so it was between mine. He had effectively rendered me immobile. "You'll fucking kiss me whether or not you like it." Finn yelled. His lips crashed to mine and despite mine being immobile he continued to kiss mine. He moved so one hand held both of my hands above my head. His free hand moved to my mouth as he forced it open. His tongue plunged into my mouth, and I thought I would be sick. I just hoped that Sam or someone would realize I wasn't there, and come find me. My wish was answered when I felt Finn being pulled off of me.

"Don't touch her asshole!" Sam yelled.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it you emo fuck." Finn slurred/yelled back.

"Dude can't you come up with a more original insult you've used the same one since you decided you disliked me." Sam stated. "And I'll kick your ass if you touch my girl again." I took that chance to run over to Santana and Brittany who were sitting on the sidelines watching. Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"You know what I don't fucking like you, you prick!" Finn screamed swinging at Sam. He didn't succeed at all. Sam caught his punch, and returned with one of his own. Then an all-out fight started. The next thing I knew they were on the ground punching each other. I winced when I heard a sickening crack which was most definitely Finn's nose breaking as Sam's fist connected with it. Noah and Blaine finally showed up, and pulled them apart. Blaine ended up dragging Finn into the house with Kurt's help. Sam came over to me immediately after Noah got them separated. Finn was limping, I'm pretty sure he had a broken rib or two, he also had a nasty bloody nose and his eye was already turning black. He was quite a bit worse for the wear. Sam had a cut on his lip but that was it.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Sam sighed wrapping his arms around me. Brittany and Santana left us, and shooed the crowd away from us.

"Why in the world would you be sorry?" I asked confused.

"For fighting with Finn and not being here to protect you." Sam explained.

"Sam you stopped him from doing anything too serious. That's all I can ask for, and as far as fighting you were defending me. I can't be mad about that." I sighed leaning into his embrace. I then grabbed his hand and led him towards the pool house bathroom to get his lip cleaned up. When we entered into the room I pushed him down so he was sitting on the toilet. I grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and started to dab his lip. He grimaced as it came in contact but other than that made no motion. "Seriously Sam thank you."

"I wouldn't do anything else. You're my girl I gotta protect you. Hopefully that doesn't sound too arrogant of me." Sam laughed. I just shook my head no, and kissed the spot above the cut on his lip. "Come on let's go see if Santana and Brittany are ready to go."

"Sounds good to me." I sighed as he grabbed my hand. We found Britt and Santana and they wanted to leave as well. After a very quiet ride we pulled up into my parking lot. Santana and Britt left the car and headed upstairs leaving us to say goodbye alone.

"Alright well I'm gonna head home. If you need anything call me okay babe." Sam stated holding me close.

"I don't want you to go Sam, stay with me?" I asked. I genuinely didn't want to be alone. All I wanted was to be held so I felt safe. What happened with Finn really shook me up.

"Of course I will Rach. Let's head up so we can go to bed though." Sam sighed picking me up bridal style, and carrying me in.

"This is a bit extreme don't you think Sam?" I laughed.

"Nope I'm protecting my lady this is the perfect amount of treme." Sam stated.

"What in the world is treme?" I questioned confused.

"A word a just made up to counteract your statement." Sam said casually like it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"Oh okay then, carry on." I laughed.


End file.
